vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Perona
|-|Pre-Timeskip= |-|Post-Timeskip= Summary Perona is the former "Wild Zombies" and "Surprise Zombies Commander" of Thriller Bark before the collapse of Gekko Moriah's zombie army. She can produce ghosts from her body through the powers of the Horo Horo no Mi. She was defeated by Usopp who was the only able to properly fight back given her powers. After her defeat, she was sent to Dracule Mihawk's home island by Bartholomew Kuma and spent there two years. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown physically, 7-C with Ghost Rap and Toku Hollow Name: Perona, epithet "Ghost Princess" Origin: One Piece Gender: Female Age: 23 (Pre-Timeskip), 25 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Human, Paramecia Devil Fruit User, Formerly One of Gekko Moriah's Mysterious Four Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Attributes, Flight (only in spirit form), Astral Projection, Immaterial Intangibility (Ate the Horo Horo no Mi, a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to conjure and control spectral replicas in different forms which are all immune to physical attacks), Size Manipulation (Can alter the size of her spectral body), Creation and Soul Manipulation (Capable of creating a variety of intangible ghosts), Empathic Manipulation (Her ghosts are able to drain the will of any person it comes into contact with), Enhanced Senses (She can link her consciousness to her ghosts and form a "ghost network"), Some medical knowledge (Enough to nurse Zoro back to health), Explosion Manipulation (She can undermine her ghosts), Limited Duplication (Her ghosts can replicate themselves), Willpower Manipulation. Attack Potency: Unknown, Town level with Ghost Rap (harmed Usopp) and Toku Hollow (Stated to be her strongest attack, it was likely going to kill Usopp) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Fought Usopp, and her ghosts are fast enough to catch both Sanji and Roronoa Zoro mid-movement) Lifting Strength: Average Human Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Superhuman (Can use her ability continuously for extended periods without fatigue, was chased by Usopp for quite a while) Range: At least hundreds of meters with her ghosts Standard Equipment: Her umbrella Intelligence: Skilled in using her ability both for battle and for utility, a bit naïve which makes her easy to fool however Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit users weaknesses. Terrified of cockroaches. Her main body is rendered immobile and susceptible to damage when she uses her spirit form, thus she needs to hide it to fight effectively. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Horo Horo no Mi (Hollow-Hollow Fruit): A Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to conjure spectral replicas that they can control. These replicas can come in different forms and are all immune to physical attacks. Should Perona wish to, she can link her consciousness to many Negative Ghosts to create her "ghost network" which she used to gather information about the going on's at Thriller Bark. She can also use this ability as a form of astral projection; Perona projects her own "hollow" or spirit which looks exactly like her, is impervious to physical attack, can summon ghost replicas, change size, fly, and is intangible. However to perform either of these moves Perona's physical body must remain limp and unconscious. While she is projecting her spirit the only way to harm her would be to injure her defenseless, unconscious body. Negative Hollow: Perona sends out a ghost that can drain the will of any person it comes into contact with, as long as the person is not already very negative, to begin with. The ghosts can replicate themselves. Mini Hollow: Perona creates miniature ghosts the size of her palm, which she sends towards her opponent. *'Ghost Rap:' After sending her Mini Hollows towards an opponent, Perona makes them explode with a snap of her fingers. A single explosion is strong enough to create a hole in a stone wall. Toku Hollow: Perona creates a much bigger version of her Mini Hollow and sends it after her opponent. *'Kamikaze Rap:' Perona snaps her fingers and detonates her Toku Hollow causing a massive explosion. Negative Ghost: Said to be Perona's strongest attack, she generates three Negative Hollows and a Toku Hollow. The complete attack is never seen precisely, as Bartholomew Kuma stopped it effortlessly. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Yorick Mori (League of Legends) Yorick's profile (Yorick was Low 7-C and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:One Piece Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Sailors Category:Flight Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Pirates Category:Explosion Users Category:Ghosts Category:Intangibility Users Category:Parasol Users Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Enhanced Senses Users